Listen
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Porque nem sempre se é ouvido. DM


**N.****A:** Para se situarem cronologicamente, tenham em conta que Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger nasceram no ano de 1980, tendo por isso cerca de 15 anos no ano de 1995.

* * *

_Listen, to the song here in my heart  
__A melody I start but can't complete  
__Listen, to the sound from deep within  
__It's only beginning to find __release_

Ela acordou.

Suspirou.

Aquele seria apenas mais um dia igual a todos os outros, em que se levantaria e faria a sua higiene pessoal com suposta vontade de continuar a viver.

Depois iria vestir-se, tomar o pequeno-almoço, pegar na mala, pô-la as costas e sair de casa.

Lutaria por dizer "olá" a todas as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho, mantendo para si os pensamentos de como elas a ignoravam o suficiente para ela simplesmente desaparecer e nem darem pela falta dela.

Lutaria por um lugar no autocarro, tendo de enfrentar os olhares de todos aqueles que a olhavam de frente como se fosse uma aberração da humanidade.

Se encontrasse um lugar, ou ficaria sozinha a ouvir as músicas que muitos consideravam depressiva ou sonharia com _ele _a cantar-lhe musicas doces no ouvido, conforme o seu estado de espírito. Caso alguém se sentasse ao pé dela, ou a conhecia e mantinha alguma conversa superficial e desinteressante, ou não conheceria e ignoraria a presença da mesma, bem como a pessoa faria o mesmo com ela.

_Oh, the time has come  
__For my dreams to be heard  
__They will not be pushed aside and turned  
__Into your own, all cause you won't __listen_

O autocarro chegaria, então, ao seu destino, onde ela desceria e andaria para a sua escola. Continuaria a manter um sorrisinho falso no rosto, diria "Bom-Dia" aos restantes colegas e aos respectivos professores. Iria manter a atenção aparente nas aulas, continuaria a comentar com cada um dos seus amigos os mais variados assuntos e iria olhar para _ele_ sempre que conseguisse.

Haveria de chegar o fim das aulas e os colegas apressados não esperariam para lhe dizer "Até amanhã" ou para lhe fazer companhia no caminho. Iriam partir e iriam esquecer-se de que ela existia, prosseguindo o seu caminho para as aulas sem realmente se darem conta das lágrimas que apareciam nos seus olhos e que ela fazia questão de disfarçar.

Vê-lo-ia a _ele_ com os seus amigos e continuaria o seu caminho monótono até à paragem do autocarro que apanharia para ir até a sua casa, onde os seus amigos já estavam, também à espera do autocarro. Novamente, ficaria sentada sozinha, pelo simples facto de que os "amigos" que ela conhece tinham um grupo que fazia a divisão perfeita pelos lugares do autocarro, nunca sobrando lugar para ela se sentar com qualquer um deles.

_Listen, I am alone and across roads  
__I'm not at home in my own home  
__And I've tried and tried  
__To say what's on my mind  
__You should have known  
__Oh, now I'm done believing you  
__You don't know what I'm feeling  
__I'm more than what you've made of me  
__I've followed the voice you gave to me  
__But now I __gotta__ find my own, you should have __listen_

Quando chegasse a casa colocaria a mala na cama, arrumá-la-ia para o dia seguinte, faria os trabalhos de casa que pudessem existir, ligaria o computador e entraria no mundo em que se considerava mais feliz, o mundo onde não era necessário enfrentar as pessoas, o mundo onde ela poderia fazer simplesmente o que quisesse sem se preocupar com as outras pessoas.

Mas então ela seria desiludida mais uma vez ao ver o quão ignorante ela era para os outros, o quão as suas dúvidas e opiniões eram deixadas de lado, e como esse sentimento de tristeza e desilusão seria repudiado por quem a achava repudiável.

Continuaria a mostrar um sorriso falso e, depois de jantar e de receber o beijo de boa-noite dos pais, que no preciso momento não ajudava a levantar-lhe a moral, deitar-se-ia e sentir-se-ia completamente amarga.

_There is someone here inside  
__Someone I thought had died so long ago  
__Oh, I'm screaming out  
__And my dreams will be heard  
__They will not be pushed aside and turned  
__Into your own, all cause you won't listen_

Seria essa a melhor altura do dia, ou da noite, como preferirem. Ela sonharia então, que ele estava ali para a abraçar, para a manter quente quando arrepios de tristeza a faziam tremer, para dizer que ela era especial, para lhe dizer que só a queria a ela, uma casa no campo e dois filhos lindos e felizes para a vida dele ser perfeita; iria imaginar que ele conseguiria compreendê-la apenas com um olhar, e que saberia sempre acabar com os seus medos; que saberia completá-la em todas as alturas do dia e que não iriam discutir sobre futilidades; que iriam ultrapassar qualquer dificuldade que surge aos casais…

E, principalmente, que iriam ser felizes.

Mas Hermione já sabia que tudo isso eram ilusões. Era algo que nunca iria acontecer.

Por essa mesma razão, quando ela acordou nessa manhã e suspirou, já tinha a certeza de que iria pôr em prática o seu plano para obter a felicidade plena.

Fez a sua higiene pessoal, tomou o pequeno-almoço, despediu-se dos pais, colocou a mala às costas e saiu. Fez o caminho como se fosse para o lugar do costume, acabando por não parar no local combinado por todos e seguiu pelo passeio.

Seguiu pelo passeio, fez o seu caminho pela zona montanhosa daquela zona, nunca parando para pensar se o que fazia era correcto ou não.

Dirigiu-se para um parque que _ele_ costumava visitar regularmente, mas ignorou os bancos e sentou-se perto de um declive com a mochila ao seu lado. Lentamente, e a observar as cores do céu daquela manhã fresca, retirou uma garrafa de água e uns comprimidos que encontrara no armário dos medicamentos e tomou-os sem hesitação.

Depois levantou-se e ficou a olhar para o declive, aguardando os primeiros sinais para aquele que seria o seu novo futuro.

Passados poucos minutos, começou a sentir as primeiras tonturas e começou a sentir uma leve falta de ar. Contudo, ela sabia que aquilo iria piorar. Não que ela ou alguém estivesse preocupado com isso…

Começou a sorrir quando deixou de sentir controle sobre o seu corpo, ciente de que o seu futuro estava muito próximo. E, ainda mantendo o seu sorriso, uma lágrima escorreu quando começou a sentir o seu corpo cair para a frente.

Era aquele o momento do seu futuro. Era aquele o momento da sua felicidade plena.

Quando achava que iria tombar no chão, ouviu um grito que pertencia claramente a uma mulher e sentiu-se ser puxada para trás, até que caiu no chão nos braços de quem a havia salvado da queda.

Abriu os olhos e pensou que estava a sonhar.

Lá estava _ele_ a fitá-la ansiosamente, esperando um provável agradecimento, um sinal de que estava tudo bem, mas esse sinal não veio.

- Sentes-te bem? – ele perguntou. Céus, ela não o achava assim tão simpático. – O que te deu para te atirares? – preocupação? Não, ele nunca olhara para ela sem ser ironicamente.

- Porque me agarraste? – perguntou debilmente, fitando os seus olhos cinzentos.

- Porque se não te agarrasse caías lá em baixo! – ele gritou nervoso. Hermione começou a ofegar por devido à falta de ar e não deveria faltar muito para que os seus lábios ficassem de um tom azul-arroxeado, isso se não a tivesse já. – Estás a ficar azul… - quase riu quando ele disse isso – Tomaste alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Estás a mentir. Blaise, pede ajuda _já_. – oh, então os amigos dele estavam lá… Sentiu-se ser puxada de encontro ao corpo dele e este manteve-a sentada. – O que tomaste? – disse agarrando-lhe o queixo.

- Já disse, não tomei nada. – ele bufou.

- Se não me disseres o que tomaste não te consigo ajudar!

- Não consegues de qualquer maneira… - e tocou gentilmente os lábios dele, apenas para constatar que eles eram macios tal e qual como ela imaginava. Encostou, depois, a cabeça no ombro dele para focar os seus olhos cinzentos, que no momento mostravam uma expressão que ela desconhecia. Segundos depois, Hermione fechou os olhos para nunca mais os abrir.

_Listen, I am alone and across roads  
__I'm not at home in my own home  
__And I've tried and tried  
__To say what's on my mind  
__You should have known  
__Oh, now I'm done believing you  
__You don't know what I'm feeling  
__I'm more than what you've made of me  
__I've followed the voice you gave to __me  
__But now I __gotta__ find my __own_

_Doze__ anos mais tarde_

- Christie, podes mandar a próxima paciente, por favor… - Draco pediu pelo telefone, enquanto organizava alguns papéis do paciente anterior. Psicólogo, era o que ele se tornara.

Contudo, nada o esperara para o que aconteceria a seguir.

Uma rapariga, próxima dos seus quinze anos de idade, entrou na sua sala lavada em lágrimas; a sua aparência tão parecida com _ela_ que por momentos sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiarem.

- O que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou a rapariga debilmente, ao que Draco franziu o sobrolho.

- A quem? – perguntou gentilmente.

- À rapariga que escreveu o poema que está emoldurado no corredor. – fungou – Ela morreu, não foi?

Draco olhou perplexo para a rapariga e só teve coragem de assentir fracamente. A morena sentou-se e limpou as lágrimas.

- Era sua amiga? – inquiriu com hesitação.

E foi aí que Draco Malfoy se sentiu perdido novamente; sentiu que poderia ter feito algo quando olhava para ela, poderia ter ajudado se tivesse prestado atenção ao ambiente dela.

Poderia ter mudado o futuro dela.

E, consequentemente, aquele poema não teria ficado num lugar destacado do corredor porque simplesmente não existiria.

- Preferia não falar no assunto… - clareou a voz e iniciou a sua consulta sob o olhar atento da jovem que simplesmente não o deixava esquecer-se daquele dia em que a viu ficar nos seus braços sem poder fazer nada.

* * *

_Para__ Ele_

_Mágoa__ é o que eu sinto  
__Cada vez que me olhas  
__Com esses olhos tão claros  
__Sem conter uma emoção  
__Que não pertença ao meu coração.  
__Dar-me __ias__ a mão  
__Se soubesses o quanto sofro  
__Por não ser notada  
__Por quem eu queria,  
__Ainda que para isso  
__Tivesses de lutar  
__Para me trazer de volta  
__Ao mundo dos desafortunados?  
__As minhas ilusões dizem que sim  
__E talvez essa seja a razão  
__Que me faz despedir unicamente de ti  
__Ainda que não me tenhas dito algo  
__Que tenha preenchido o meu coração.  
__Não te culpo.  
__Porque o faria?  
__Se nem meu amigo eras,  
__E os que eram, saber não queriam?  
__Vou então procurar pelo meu futuro  
__Onde serei feliz contigo  
__Onde preencherás as minhas ilusões.  
__Onde serei notada  
__E sobretudo amada  
__Por todos aqueles de quem eu esperava  
__Um pouco de amor e afecto  
__Mas que nunca me ofereceram um tecto.  
__Adeus rapaz de olhos cinzentos  
__E obrigada por preencheres o meu coração. _

_Hermione Granger – __1995

* * *

_

Fic sem nexo, terrivelmente curta, terrivelmente deprimente, contendo apenas um desabafo pessoal.

Beijos.

Música: Listen - Beyoncé


End file.
